


Flan

by Morethancupcake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Dean, Benny is a good bro, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Wedding Fluff, except it's not because you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time he pushes the door of the bakery, Dean messes up a whole batch of beignets."</p><p>Dean falls for Castiel, who's very much married, with a baby coming up. Except he's not, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flan

The first time he pushes the door of the bakery, Dean messes up a whole batch of beignets.

 

But it's not exactly his fault. The blue eyes. The blue eyes are responsible. And that sweet, shy smile when Benny starts to flirt a little. Dean tries not to be obvious, he tries.

But it's been a while, and it's not the lean body under the trench-coat that does it. Or well, not only. But the guy has a gummy smile, and it's suddenly bubbly and happy around, and Dean kind of wants to smile too because it's so cute.

He orders a giant chocolate chip cookie, but asks for a ginger one, to go. Just for that, Dean thinks he's in love.

He reads the order, when Benny is still taking care of the icing of their last delivery of the day. A giant chocolate chip and caramel cookie. Not exactly his favorite, but it's a classic. 

The text. The text does it. Dean loses his smile, and puts the paper away with his to do list. 

He makes a little sketch to be sure not to mess up.

We're expecting.

He sighs when he eyes the final result. It's going to be beautiful and delicious. Just his luck, uh ?

He forgets the beignets, and Benny frowns when Dean doesn't say a word.

 

He's back in the morning, with his note, as if Dean could forget him. He looks very happy with the cookie, and asks them about cakes and deliveries.

"Her name is Anna." he hears when he brings a tray of coconut scones. "So I want something with bananas, obviously. She's craving sweets, and she needs to be pampered."

 

He tries not to think about how nice it could be, to be pampered.

 

Novak C. orders a banana bread and a flan. 

Dean takes time on them, certainly more than he's supposed to. He could do them with his eyes closed, but the guy needs to pamper his wife and their baby, and he's not going to be an ass.

 

"You're ready to tell me what's wrong with you ?" Benny sounds bored, but he's worried, Dean knows. 

"I'm just tired, okay ?"

 

Yes, he's tired.

 

Christopher ? 

He smiles at the guy when he's at the shop. He's a regular, now. Grabbing breakfast on his way to work, probably. Ordering cakes for family dinners. 

Cedric ?

He's a little shy, and only talks to Benny. Dean gets it, with his apron and his cap, he's certainly not attractive to anyone, and certainly not to handsome heterosexual men. 

Caleb ?

Married.

Connor ?

Expecting a child for God's sake.

 

He smiles, and Novak smiles back. Sometimes, when the silent between them is a little too awkward, when Benny is away and it's just them, Dean asks "How the mother to be ?" or "How is work ?". He asks stupid questions, just cold enough so he won't hear about mama and baby waiting while he's pining here.

Novak smiles and looks a little puzzled, but he shares stories about work, and Anna who's sleeping all the time and not feeling well enough to eat.

"She loves your cakes. She's always happy to know I stopped here."

"That's great."

Novak goes back with his usual tea and brioche for Monday, and with a little bag filled with samples for Anna. Dean is not an asshole. And maybe she'll start to order things, too. He hides into the kitchen for the rest of the day.

 

Anna Novak calls in on Monday. She sounds just like Dean is picturing her, sweet, and polite and rich. And nice. She thanks him for the free samples, and orders a list so long Dean starts to get worried. 

"Castiel will stop by later, is it going to be alright ?" Her voice holds a hint of something, and Dean thinks she knows, maybe, he isn't sure, he's too busy wondering how the hell a single woman is going to eat everything.

Castiel.

He answers something generic and impersonal, and goes back to work.

Castiel.

 

Castiel's favorite cake from the shop is flan. Plain old flan. 

Dean makes one just for him, and gives it to him still warm from the oven. He doesn't stay to see if he's a joke between the Novaks, something they talk about before getting to bed.

 

"What are you doing, exactly ?" Benny is smiling, moping the floor. They're listening to something slow and sweet, and Dean is not sad. He's not. "With Novak." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." The other man laugh under his breath. 

"Maybe you should talk to him ?"

"Yeah, yeah." 

 

Benny isn't Sammy, thank God. He doesn't add anything, and gets him a beer on their way home.

 

Castiel comes over with a little enveloppe. He seems a little shocked, and Dean sits him on a chair behind the counter so he can breathe.

"It's.. uh.. the baby's gender. Inside." 

He's so pale Dean wonders if he's going to faint.

"You want me to bake a cake and do the inside pink or blue ?"

Castiel stares at him. It's like he's seeing something in Dean's eyes, something he can't hide, won't hide, because he's not sure he can. 

Castiel's lips are soft, and a little too dry.

 

"Novak called. He asked if you could call him back ?"

"Thanks."

Dean hides in the kitchen. When he's not there, he's in bed, wondering how he became such a monster.

 

The inside is pink. He lets Benny play with the decorations, because he's not sure about his hands, right now.

Castiel calls a few times, and Dean hides.

 

He's having lunch with Sam, when he sees them. Anna is just as gorgeous as he thought she would be. She's just as round as he expects her to, and she's stunning, even from afar Dean can see the red hair and milky skin. She's perfect.

Castiel sees them, of course he does. The restaurant is small, but it's the best thai food in town, and Dean hopes he won't have to find another one.

"Dean ?" His eyes are wary, eyeing Sammy. "I'm sorry I.. have been trying to contact you. I just wanted to apologize, really."

"How's Anna ? And the baby ?"

Sammy excuses himself to the bathroom, and Castiel smiles at him, relieved. His eyes are sad, very sad, and he looks exhausted. Dean doesn't want to feel guilty, and worried. He doesn't want to hug Castiel and feel him in his arms, safe. He doesn't.

"She's really good. The baby is healthy and craving tom yam soup right now."

"Don't you have any fucking sense of decency ?"

Castiel's eyes are very red and glassy for a moment, and Dean regrets his words. He does. 

"Of course. I'm sorry."

He goes back to the table, and Dean focuses on his beef, grateful for Sam's easy chatter. When he tries to watch them from the corner of his eyes, their table is free.

 

"You're being rude to a customer." Benny closes the kitchen door, it means business. "You're being especially rude to a man who puts a lot of money in this shop, and comes back even when you're being such an asshole to him."

"What do you ant me to do ? Apologize ?"

Benny crosses his arms on his chest. He isn't happy, Dean knows. 

"I want you to tell me what the fuck happened for you to be such a bitch to someone as sweet as Castiel Novak." Dean snort at that. "What ? He's not the man of your dreams anymore ? What, he said no ?"

"He kissed me." Dean finishes to cut up the fruits that need to rest for a while. "He fucking kissed me."

"And ?" His friend can't be so obtuse. Dean prays for a customer to come in, for the phone for anything to stop this stupid conversation.

"And he's married, dumbass."

"No he's not." Benny's gaze challenges him. 

"Anna Novak ?"

"What with her ?" Dean starts to mix things in a new bowl. He's fed up with himself when he realizes it's the base for the fucking flan. Great. "Dean, what's wrong with his sister ?"

" What ?"

 

Benny doesn't laugh, mostly because he's still pissed at Dean. But he explains things slowly, as if in presence of a small child, and Dean feels like an asshole.

"You've been pining for months, and you didn't ask the guy about his life once." 

Benny goes back to the register, and Dean messes up the flan.

 

Castiel is back in the morning, and Dean is waiting. He pushes the box on the counter, and tries to smile.

"What is it ?" Castiel sounds tired. It's Friday, he usually asks for a large coffee and a huge bacon sandwich on Friday mornings. 

"It's an "I'm sorry I was an asshole, I thought Anna was your wife" cake." Dean studies his fingers, and his nails. There's still a little flour under them. "I'm sorry, Cas. I really am."

"Can I have my coffee please ?"

 

"You need a better name." Castiel is sipping his coffee, still standing there. It's too early for most customers, and Dean is glad, because he's not sure he's going to be able to think. "For that cake."

"You could help me with that."

"I could. It looks a lot like flan."

"Maybe it is."

 

Benny moans about the wedding cake, and having to work when everyone is partying. It's not easy to make something with flan, but he manages, and it looks so good both Castiel and Dean kiss his cheeks, making an hilarious picture. 

Castiel licks it from Dean's face, and it's not buttercream frosting, but everyone is laughing and cheering, and they're too busy kissing to notice.

 

"How are we going to do ?" Castiel asks, lips caressing Dean's neck.

"What, bumblebee ?" It's nice and warm, under the cover, and it's way too late to talk.

"The cake, for when we'll have baby. When the mother will tell us, will Benny bake the cake ?"

 

In the morning, Dean messes up another batch of beignets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! You can find it (and me) on tumblr is you're a cool kid.
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/127495275014/flan
> 
> Nice comments and kudos are warm flan for the soul. :)


End file.
